The Run Away
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: 11 year old Jamie and 21 year old Danny have an argument and Jamie decides to run away, can Danny find him before the rest of the family learn that the youngest Reagan has run off because of something Danny said?
1. Chapter 1

"JAMIE!"

Jamie cringed at the angry yell directed at him from Danny, the only person at home who could save him and that was Joe who was in the backyard.

Jamie was in the living room and he had nowhere to run, he tried to make a run for the front door but Danny had already come down the stairs and had spotted him, Jamie still tried to make it to the door but Danny grabbed his wrist and hissed "oh no you don't!"

"Why did you do it Jamie?"

"Do what?" squeaked Jamie; he really had no idea what he had supposedly done wrong.

"How can you deny it?"

"Deny what? I don't know what you're talking about!" when Danny was this angry it made Jamie scared all he wanted was to get away.

"I found the evidence in your room!"

"Danny I really don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

"The chocolates you ate I was going to give Linda tonight for her birthday and I don't have enough time to get her anymore!"

"Danny I'm really sorry but I didn't know they were for Linda!" Jamie now felt horrible; if he knew they were for Linda he wouldn't have touched them.

"That doesn't matter! You don't just eat other people's chocolate, if you wanted them you ask first!"

"But they were on the table and you know mom says that whatever is on the table we can eat whenever we want!"

"So now you're saying it's my fault that _you _ate the chocolates?"

"No! I-"

"You know my life was a lot easier before you came along!"

"You don't mean that do you Danny?" pleaded Jamie, yes he and Danny argued constantly but Jamie secretly looked up to his eldest brother, and to hear Danny say that hurt.

"Of course I mean it! You're always following me around and bugging me all the time! You never understand that a 21 year old doesn't want to be hanging out with his 11 year old brother!"

"But you hang out with Joe"

"Because he's 15 and closer to my age, even Erin can be better company than you!"

"Danny!-"

"No I've had enough! I just wish you'd disappear and leave me alone!" yelled Danny,

Jamie's eyes widened in shock and then he pulled his arm from Danny's grasp and ran out the door and down the street not knowing where to go, but what he did know was that he had to get as far away as possible. Because he didn't want to upset Danny by staying any longer, if things were better without him, then fine, he would stay away.

####

It took two minutes for Danny to realize what he had just said and the look on Jamie's face as he fled the house. As soon as Danny took in what he had said he was out the door in a flash, Jamie always took what he said to heart and Danny had said he wished Jamie would disappear. What had he done?

Danny jogged down to the street and looked both ways to see if he could catch a glimpse of Jamie. No such luck. "Damn that kid is fast" murmured Danny, it would have taken him more than two minutes at Jamie's age to run down the street and be out of sight of the house. Danny thought for a moment where Jamie was likely to go, and remembered a few months ago Jamie had made a den with Joe in the nearby woods. So that's where Danny ran, he remembered where it was because despite not wanting to have a look Jamie had dragged him along anyway, and now Danny was thankful he had seen it. But when he reached the den no one was there.

"Damn it! Where are you Jamie?" said Danny looking around him for any sign of Jamie, but Jamie wasn't there.

In the next half an hour Danny searched the area surrounding the house and Jamie wasn't anywhere, Danny began to worry, in the half an hour he had been searching the nearby area, Jamie could well be near the busy sections of the city. Danny checked his watch and saw he should be meeting Linda soon and so rang her hoping she would understand having to put their date on hold.

"_Hi Danny"_

"Hey babe, look I need to postpone our date"

"_What's wrong?"_

"I shouted at Jamie and basically said I didn't want him around anymore"

"_And let me guess he's run off"_

"Yeah and that was half an hour ago and I've searched the area and I'm worried he's gone into the city, if he has who knows what could happen"

"_Right, so you've checked everywhere you can think of"_

"And other places"

"_Have you told anyone else?"_

"No! Mom and dad would kill me! Never mind what Joe would do!"

"_Right where in the city do you think he would go?"_

"I really have no idea! I know he likes central park and some other parks in Brooklyn"

"_Right I'll look for him at central park and you go to Brooklyn"_

"Thanks Linda, and sorry about our date"

"_Never mind about that! We need to find Jamie and make sure he's ok and then once you've made up with Jamie we can go for another date"_

"But it's your birthday today; I bet you didn't plan looking for an 11 year old on your 21st"

"_Danny I already told you, finding Jamie is more important, now get going we have to find him before dark"_

"Love you"

"_I love you to, now let's go find Jamie, I'll phone you if I do or don't find him"_

Danny made his way to Brooklyn and prayed that nothing would happen to Jamie, "please let him be ok, I would never forgive myself"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Before Jamie had known it he had found himself at one of his favourite parks in Brooklyn, he was sat on a swing thinking about what had happened. He really hadn't thought about running away, he hadn't got any food, his coat and not much money. He then looked around and saw a group of kids around the age of 13 making their way over to him and he didn't know what, but something told him something was off.

"Hey you!" called one of the kids,

Jamie didn't want to hang around to find out what they wanted and ran over to a nearby payphone and called Linda as he wasn't ready to talk to Danny yet.

####

Linda had checked all over central park, and there had been no sign of Jamie. She really hoped Jamie was at one of the parks Danny was checking otherwise she didn't know what would happen. It was nearly 5pm and Linda was starting to worry, Jamie was only 11 and being out on his own in the city was dangerous. Linda had called Danny and said she hadn't found Jamie at central park but she was going to keep looking there just in case she had missed him.

"Jamie where are you?" said Linda desperately,

Almost as if in answer her cell phone rang with an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"_Linda!"_

"Jamie! Where are you?"

"_Sunset Park in Brooklyn!"_

"I'll be there soon ok?"

"_Linda hurry!"_

"What's wrong?"

"_Lin-"_

"Jamie!?" But the phone line had gone dead.

####

Danny was rushing over to Sunset Park, it was the last park he needed to check and after Linda's worried phone call he began to panic. What had happened? If anything happened to Jamie he didn't know what he would do.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter but the next one should be longer, thanks for all your reviews **S


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the delay but I have been bogged down with schoolwork, this is the last chapter and thanks for all your reviews **

Danny reached Sunset Park and scanned the area as he jogged through the park; he hoped Jamie would still be by the payphone he had called Linda from as that would make Danny's life so much easier. But Linda had said Jamie sounded worried and the phone line went dead while Jamie was in mid-speech, this worried Danny because he now had no idea where Jamie could be.

He heard shouting and he didn't know what it was, but something made him go over and look, he saw a bunch of 13 year olds taunting someone who was on the floor trying to stand up but being pushed over every time they tried. Danny felt bad but he really wanted to find Jamie, any other day and he would have gone over there. Just as he was about to move on one of the kids moved a bit and he saw the kid on the floor was Jamie!

Danny ran over and yelled "hey you lot leave him alone!"

Most of the group looked worried and were about to move away when the group leader squared up to Danny and said "we can do whatever we want and you can't tell us to do anything"

Danny stopped in front of the kid and growled "I'd watch your mouth kid, and if I was you I would get out of here"

"Well you're not me, so I don't think so"

Danny grabbed the shirt of the kid and snapped "you're messing with my kid brother and if I so much as catch you messing with him again…" Danny deliberately left his statement unfinished to see what the kid would do; the kid wriggled out of Danny's grasp and legged it with his friends.

When the kids were long gone Danny turned back to Jamie to see Jamie glaring up at him as he stood up.

"You ok Jamie?"

"Fine"

Danny went to put a hand on Jamie's shoulder, but Jamie sharply moved away.

"What are you doing here Danny?"

"I came to find you"

"Why?"

"Because I was worried about you"

"I don't see why" scoffed Jamie, remembering all too clearly what Danny had said to him just about an hour ago.

"You're my kid brother Jamie-"

"Yeah and you had also said you wished I would disappear"

Danny sighed and looked into Jamie's frustrated eyes, "I didn't mean it Jamie"

"You know I don't understand one thing"

"What?"

"I called _Linda_"

"Well she called me because we were both looking for you"

"I still don't get why you're so bothered about me running away, unless it's because you don't want mom and dad to be mad at you"

"No it's not because of that, it's because I don't want to lose you, you're my kid brother I don't know what I would do if something happened to you"

"That's how you really feel?" asked Jamie,

"Yes, I know we argue a lot but I still care about you" Danny attempted to put a hand on Jamie's shoulder again, but this time Jamie didn't move away.

"Come on kid, we better get back before mom gets worried" Jamie nodded, Danny sent a quick text to Linda telling her everything was ok.

####

When they had returned home their mother was already home and asked where Jamie had been, because as far she knew Danny had been out with Linda. So Jamie told her he had been hanging out with his friend George, Jamie would never normally lie but neither he nor Danny wanted to be punished for what had happened.

So it was the next day when the family had sat down for dinner when Mary turned to Jamie and said, "so Jamie where were you really yesterday?"

"I told you mom, I was with George"

"No you weren't because I saw George's mom this morning and she said George has been in bed for the past two days with the flu. So where were you really?"

Jamie gapped in shock and not knowing what to say, but Danny came to his rescue.

"He was with me mom, but he said he was with George because he didn't want people to know he liked hanging out with his big brother"

"Weren't you with Linda last night?"

"Yep and Jamie was with us"

Jamie played along by protesting "Danny! You weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Sorry kid"

Jamie pretended to huff in annoyance, when Mary and Frank weren't looking Danny and Jamie winked at each other.

####

That night in their room Mary and Frank were talking.

"I wonder where Jamie really was as I can hardly imagine him going with Danny on Linda's birthday" wondered Frank,

Mary smiled "he ran away dear"

"What? How do you know?"

"A mother knows these things"

"Come on Mary, how did you find out?"

"Joe told me. He was in the backyard and as he came in for a drink he heard Danny shouting at Jamie and saw Jamie run out the house",

"I'm surprised Joe didn't do anything to Danny for that"

"Well he was going to, but he wanted to see what Danny would do and after two minutes Danny calmed down and realized what he had said and went after Jamie"

"How come you don't seem that worried about it?"

"Because they came back in just over an hour and Jamie was fine"

"Then why did you question Jamie about where he really was at dinner then?"

Mary smiled again, "because dear I wanted to see what they would do as I am sure they were worried what we would do if we had 'found out'"

"And Danny came to Jamie's aid" smiled Frank,

"Exactly, that tells me that however much they argue they do care about each other".

Frank nodded in agreement. Yes he would like a peaceful house, but he would much rather his sons to fight but still care about each other, rather than have a peaceful house and his sons not caring about each other.


End file.
